Frieden
Frieden is a major character in the series. Appearances * ''Pulling the Strings'': Major Character, Fool Arcana Personality Personally, the Project does not have a distinct personality. As of the moment, the Project’s personality file is corrupted, leading to the Project to act similarly to a robot rather than a human. Occasionally, the Project would be able to act like as the inbuilt personality determines it as, however, it malfunctions most of the time. The inbuilt personality of the Project, dubbed as The Frieden Wings, is a teenage boy who is overly cheery and is always smiling. It also has the Project to be extremely optimistic and extremely overbearing and would attempt to get into the personal space of the others. Background Model 9, or now known as Project Frieden, was created in the Germanic Branch of Kirijo Group. Despite all the headquarters had done, there were still some branches that used the elimination method to choose the best model. The German Branch is one such model. Model 9 had been specially observed after a genius child had predicted him as the successful model. Sure enough, he eliminated the other models in quick succession, despite being the only one who was unable to summon a Persona. Model 9 was immediately worked on, in order to bring out the Persona. The scientists soon discovered that Model 9 was very different. His personality core would not work, causing his abilities to blend in as a human to become subparred. No matter what, Frieden could not work with an inbuilt personality. They discovered one thing, though. The model possessed a capability of learning, much faster than any other models. They put him to work, with the child genius working alongside. The scientists decided to bring him to Japan, for him to learn how to be human. The child genius could not follow him, so he went with another group. There, they tried to figure out the problem with his Plume of Dusk, unknowing activating a code in Frieden's hard drive. The code sent a signal to his main computer, signalling him to attack anyone that touched his chest. The scientists were not badly hurt, but Frieden escaped. When the code was deactivated, Frieden resumed walking, his computer only telling him to go to an area full of Shadows. He came to Inochikage, where he detected Shadow activities. He stopped, his main computer unsure of the next step. There were no Shadows, only humans, so the computer did not have anything to hit. A teacher walked on by, and asked Frieden who he was. He introduced himself as a weapon, only to be laughed at. When the teacher realized he was serious, she mistook him for a boy that didn't receive an education, thus believing in such things. She immediately brought him to a school, her school, and enrolled him in. Entering his name as Frieden, she did not put him his last name as he had told her it was redacted. Naturally, he was labeled under 'Orphan'. He was scheduled to transfer into the senior class after an IQ test. The teacher wanted to take Frieden in, but he declined, saying something about having a charging pod. The teacher let him go, and Frieden began to wander the city, his main computer inputting new information and his new schedule. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Persona user Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Heroes Category:Schizune Weaver